


Going Somewhere

by LifeisAimz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Conditioning, Dark, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Torture Chair, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sidious told Vader to stop killing people just for dating, Stockholm Syndrome, Strap-Ons, The Empire is very chill about attachment and relationships, Torture, dominant trilla, submissive cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisAimz/pseuds/LifeisAimz
Summary: The prologue to Fallen Order.Cere never shows up to rescue Cal, leaving him at the mercy of the Empire and the Second Sister on Bracca.Cal is easily defeated and subsequently captured by Trilla, who intends to oversee his fall to the dark side personally...
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**“Going somewhere?”** Her tone was a mix of mocking and intimidating. Her voice modulated into a synthetic growl. She was the one the Troopers had called “Second Sister”.

Cal drew his saber into a defensive stance, his composure thoroughly rattled.

This was it. What he had feared these long five years had finally come to pass.  The Empire had found him. 

“I recognise that stance. Perhaps you’ve had some training after all.” The Second Sister could taste his fear and half expected him to throw his saber down in surrender.

“Who was your master Padawan? Someone I killed perhaps?” She said in an amused tone and continued to prowl closer, her crimson saber in hand.

The way she was evaluating him like a prize made the redhead uneasy. 

Her crimson visor seemed to bore into him, as if trying to paralyse him with fear.

“What Jedi gave their life? So that you might live?” The Inquisitor spoke the words with venom.

Their lightsabers clashed and sparked, She was barely trying, while Cal was holding on for dear life.

His skills had stagnated and his confidence in his abilities was not what it was.

She was on a completely different level to him and she knew it. This was nothing more than a game to her.

The Jedi dodged desperately, barely managing to evade the Second Sister’s ferocious attacks.

“Ooh. So close!” she taunted.

His strikes were effortlessly countered by her.  Adrenaline was the only thing allowing him to hold on.  But even this was just another way for her to toy with him. 

The Inquisitor cornered him and once again their saber’s locked. 

The Second Sister was stronger and broke his defence like a thin plate of glass.

She moved with speed to perform an overhead strike, her lightsaber illuminated against the cold wet sky of Bracca.

Almost in slow motion, Cal’s gaze looked up towards the Second Sister in terror.

His legs were shaking, he was bleeding fear.

Only a weak defensive block at the last moment saved him, but the sheer power of her attack knocked him backwards with overwhelming force.

Cal landed on the cold metal with such impact it winded him, the heavy rain fell unforgivingly on his face as he groaned.

“Agh!” he cried out, his voice trembling.

The pain unconsciously loosened his grip on his lightsaber. Before he could realise, it was already escaping his grasp as the Second Sister called it to her own hand with the force.

Thinking to himself, Cal bluntly assessed the dire situation he was in, despair already sapping his remaining will as the Inquisitor prowled closer, lightsaber hissing against the cold rain.

_ I. Am. So. Fucked. _

The Second Sister laughed as she sensed his screaming emotions through the force.

“ **Yes. You are.”**

Cal flinched as she swung her lightsaber.  Only for the searing blade to stop just inches from him, it’s deadly hum warning him not to move.

“Poor little padawan. so lost and afraid.” She teased cruelly, satisfied her prey had given up.

The Inquisitor deactivated her lightsaber and extended a gloved hand. Cal felt the force pull him into the Inquisitor’s waiting grip.

The redheaded Jedi whimpered as her fingers snaked around his throat, just tight enough to enforce his compliance while her force abilities supported his weight.

The fight was out of him, he dared not move in case she started to completely choke him.

He was thankful for her helmet, he shuddered to think what inhuman darkness lurked behind the mask.

The Second Sister cocked her head to the side, examining him up close.

“Hmm...Yes, you’ll make a fine addition to the Inquisitorius, with the right training.”

Cal’s heart quickened with fear and anxiety.

“Are you going to behave little jedi or do i need to take a limb?” She said with a synthetic growl.

Cal wheezed out a desperate response as he struggled to breathe “No! No!...I give up...I’ll cooperate…” 

“Smart choice. Padawan. Now turn around.” The Inquisitor commanded as she  released him from her hold.

Cal did as he was told and felt the Inquisitor grab both his hands from behind and cuff them.

She wheeled him round again and he felt the cold touch of metal as a collar was attached firmly around his neck.

The Jedi instantly felt all his remaining strength leave him, his legs turned to jelly and the ever present feeling of the force abandoned him.  It was debilitating and served to further cement the reality of his situation.

Cal Kestis was in a deep dark pit of fear and the Second Sister was all too aware of it.

The Inquisitor grabbed him by the back of the neck and led him to her TIE fighter.

“That's a Force inhibitor. In case you were planning any tricks for later. Now move.”

Cal said nothing, having been silenced by his already shook psyche.

The Inquisitor activated her comms as she marched the Jedi to her ship.

“This is Second, I’ve captured the Jedi fugitive. I’ll be aboard shortly, have a communication channel ready so I can inform the Grand Inquisitor about our newest recruit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Sister uses her force talents to undermine Cal’s most guarded secrets, and roast him.

After Cal had been transported to the nearest shuttle, his captor handed him off to the other Inquisitor.

“Not a scratch, Ninth. He’s MY catch.” The Second Sister warned.

A Stormtrooper forced Cal down into a seat next to the towering Ninth Sister.

The Ninth Sister was a Dowutin and had been present at the scrapyard when Cal had blown his cover.

“Who do you take me for? I’m not Seventh.” She replied gruffly.

“You’re the one who dropped him, I caught the whelp so I want to oversee this one personally…” Second’s gaze glanced over to Cal.

The redhead looked at the floor when he felt her view focus on him.

“...besides it’s been a while since i had some fun.” Second said in a tone that only unnerved Cal further.

“Alright Second, I won't touch the fresh meat.” Ninth chuckled as Second took her leave.

A squadron of Purge Troopers were also boarding the shuttle, presumably standard security for a captured Jedi.

Cal found it hard to feel like he was anything other than a failure. He was nothing like those Jedi Masters who had taught him as a Padawan.

He had hidden on Bracca for all these years and wasted his Master’s sacrifice, only for him to be easily captured.

Now he was only destined for whatever fate the Empire had planned for him.

Cal wanted nothing more for the Earth to open up and swallow him. 

The shuttle rumbled as it lifted off and began it’s departure into hyperspace.

Cal was interrupted from his thoughts by a hard nudge from the Ninth Sister. 

“You reek of fear, runt.” She remarked bluntly. “Second’s gonna eat you alive.” 

Cal deliberately did not answer, she was trying to provoke him.

“He’s no Jedi Knight.” One of the Purge Troopers interjected. “Second must have wiped the floor with this trash.” 

“Ha! I’ll bet. This weakling looks as green as Kashyyk.” Ninth taunted.

Cal shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to tune out the grating laughter.

At least the Second Sister had ordered no one touch him for now.

The Dowutin leaned in close to the redhead.

“You know, I was a Jedi. It’s going to be fun when Second brings you in. Watch you crack like the rest of us! I hope I get to see it!” She goaded him with sadistic glee.

If it wasn't for the Inhibitor, he would have used the force in anger against everyone in the room.

“Shut up!” Cal snapped angrily at the Inquisitor but his reaction only spurred her on.

“Oh! Angers you! Just wait till the isolation! Torture! Mutilation!” She seemed to savour each threat, intent on provoking another outburst from the Jedi.

The Ninth Sister continued to spar words

“I don't know what's got Second Sister thinking you're so important. She likes her souvenirs but...if you ask me I think she wants you for more than the boost it will add to her mission report.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Cal barked back as he failed to restrain himself from taking the bait.

“Y’know one gal might be good with a lightsaber. Another could influence even the strongest of minds. Me, though? I'm the sensitive type. I was always good at reading emotions, and now that I'm touching the dark side, I'm even better.

Guess what it's telling me now runt?”

“Enlighten me.” Cal said in an irritated manner.

“Second Sister terrifies you, but she also  _ excites _ you. 

Buried deep under all the emotions you repress like a stupid jedi, a part of you craves authority...craves pain... _ pleasure...submission.” _

Cal’s face twisted with feigned disgust at Ninth’s one-sided interrogation, trying to hide any hint of outward panic as a result of the Dowutin plucking his innermost private feelings.

“You like those restraints don't you?“

Unable to move away or make her be quiet, he was forced to endure her verbal assault.

“She’s been waiting for a catch like you. 

You're  _ so _ her type, so ready to be broken in.” 

The Ninth Sister and the Troopers shared a collective laugh.

“I’ll bet hard creds that by the time she’s turned you, and broken apart that denial you're hiding in. You’ll be her obedient little bitch.” She said tormentingly. “Go on Red! Tell me i'm wrong.” 

Cal just looks at Ninth like she's insane.

“You’re deluded. Even if that were true...it would never be with someone like her!” he fired back as the ship jolted from dropping out of hyperspace.

“Yeah yeah, tell me how you feel AFTER she fucks your brains out, scrap rat.” Ninth slapped Cal on the back which was met with laughter from the rest of the Troopers.

Cal recoiled at the thought of doing anything of the sort with Second, she was a monster. 

Kriff. Why couldn't they just have killed him? he thought. Death is so much less embarrassing.

Eventually the shuttle landed and he was finally able to escape the torture that was a conversation with the Ninth Sister.

The Trooper’s marched him off the shuttle, still cuffed and restrained by the inhibitor.

His relief was short lived as the Trooper’s delivered him back into the Second Sister’s clutches.

Cal gulped, an all too familiar fear returned to replace his frustration.

“I hope you and Ninth got nicely acquainted on the journey over.” The Inquisitor greeted him, a knowing tone present in her voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilla interrogates Cal, revealing more information than just names and data.

“Welcome to Nur. Padawan. This is the Fortress Inquisitorius, the most secure location in Imperial space. So get comfortable.” The Second Sister reinforced the reality of the situation.

Cal looked up at the Imposing structure, it was massive

His heart fell a little further realising the insurmountable odds it would take to escape this place.

“I take it Ninth showcased her abilities.” The Second Sister deduced from her prisoner’s rattled composure.

Cal felt a gloved hand find its way to the back of his neck, where it applied gentle pressure. 

He recoiled at the unexpected touch.

“Oh? tense? Did Ninth hit a nerve?” Second chuckled beneath her helmet. “She does that.”

Cal gave an uneasy sideways glance to the towering Dowutin who was now approaching the two of them.

“Unscathed as promised. He’s all yours” The Ninth Sister observed the restrained Jedi.

Cal silently called on all the gods he could think of to just make Ninth shut up and go away.

He absolutely did not want the previous conversation he had with the Dowutin to continue.

Ninth sensed his discomfort and broke into a shit eating grin.

“You're going to have fun with this one, Second. 

Total. Bottom.” The Dowutin winked.

Cal groaned at her words.

“hah...Interesting...” Second said as she once again sized him up. “I’ll keep that in mind Ninth.”

“See you later. Scrap rat!” Ninth bellowed as she lumbered away with the Troopers.

“What do you want with me?” Cal broke his silence “I’m not anyone important.”

“To start with? Information. Saves me crawling the Imperial archives with guesswork, afterwards we will have all the time in the world to help you see things our way...” The Inquisitor explained with assurance.

“You have great potential...among other qualities.”

Cal felt another pang of worry within him.

What was going to be left of him on the other side? 

How far was Second going to twist and remould him?

“What if i don't want to turn to the dark side?” He asked cautiously.

The Second Sister casually scoffed at his sliver of resistance.

“You’ll learn. Besides you're in no position to escape from the Empire. Now follow me unless you want the Stormtroopers to haul you there.” 

Cal reluctantly followed the Second Sister through the Fortress, growing more resigned to his fate, he figured he would try to make things easy on himself.

Eventually they reached a deeper level of the Fortress, well past several security gates and turbolifts.

It finally culminated in a chamber that was clearly designed for interrogation. 

An Imperial torture chair stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by magma vents.

The Dark side was strongest in this part of the Fortress, Cal felt drained and weak in its presence, compounding on top of the Force Inhibitor.

Cal gulped at the sight of it.

“Kriff…”

“If you want to minimise the amount of time you spend here. I recommend you behave. Understood?” The Inquisitor warned.

“U-Understood.” Cal agreed shakily. He definitely did not want to push his luck with the Second Sister

“Secure him.” Second instructed the guards.

The troopers released his cuffs and then proceeded to lock his arms and legs into the metal restraints before returning to their guard positions.

“Good. Now we can begin.” The Inquisitor reached for her helmet, the seal hissed quietly as she removed it.

Cal had been expecting a monster behind the mask, but instead here she was in front of him, she was gorgeous. The Inquisitor had Raven black hair and beautiful amber flecked eyes formed from usage of the dark side of the force.

His eyes widened ever so slightly before he caught himself, but that was just enough time for Second to notice his reaction.

“Not what you were expecting?” she said with a superior smirk.

He was anxious before but now he was nervous for a completely different reason.

He really hated Ninth for putting that idea in his idea.

“No...uh I guess not.” He responded sheepishly.

Cal tried to mask the butterflies in his stomach by focusing on the ground.

She must be able to sense his feelings.

“Eyes up. Padawan.” She softly pulled his gaze back up from the floor, not allowing him to break eye contact.

Her light touch made his heart accelerate.

“So skittish, we’ve not even started!” She playfully teased the Jedi.

The Second Sister took in the sight of the restrained redhead before her. 

He was a blank canvas, one that she was going to twist and corrupt to her heart’s content.

“Now. Back to the task at hand. Pay attention.”

The Second Sister clicked a button on her bracer and the chair suddenly shocked Cal for a solid ten seconds.

“Agh!!” He screamed out. “Kriff! Fuck!” his voice shuddered with pain as his body convulsed with agony. 

“If you lie to me or refuse to answer. You get more of that, are we clear Padawan?”

Cal winced and heaved as he gasped to recover from the short but brutal shocking.

“Tell the truth and this goes far more pleasantly.”

Cal managed a quiet but hasty nod in acknowledgement.

“Good boy.” She praised him.

“Let’s start with the obvious shall we? Who was your Master Padawan? echoing the same question from their first encounter.

Cal did not hesitate to give his answer. “Jaro Tapal was my master and i’m Cal Kestis.”

She was going to find out either way.

Trilla picked up a holopad that was lying nearby and began to tap the information into it. 

“Let’s see what the Imperial Archive tells us about you…”

The Inquisitor quickly scanned through several pages of data.

“Well, look at that.” She remarked. “There you are, last stationed over Bracca. Ship Destroyed. Presumed dead.” 

“What of your Master?” She probed further.

“We sabotaged the ship, he died saving me from the Clones...he didn't make it...I…” 

Pain was etched across Cal’s face as the memories of the purge flashed across his mind.

“...it was my fault.” he struggled to get the words out.

The Second Sister observed Cal intently.

“It wasn't. Masters are supposed to protect their Padawans at all costs.” She sternly rejected his guilty statement. 

That reaction caught him off guard. Sympathy? From an Inquisitor? 

She turned her attention back to the holopad.

“Hmm, Psychometry? Impressive, a useful asset for an Inquisitor to possess.”

The Second Sister laid down the device.

She made her way over to the immobilised Jedi still bound in the restraints.

His attention was focused on her.

“I’m going to break you Kestis. Then I'm going to rebuild you in the image of the Empire, and then? You’ll  _ thank _ me for it.” The Second Sister insisted.

The redhead made no protest at her plans.

He had already resigned himself to his fate.

With every second that passed, the more he realised there this outcome had always been inevitable.

He was utterly alone, he had no allies or friends to call upon. The Jedi Order had fallen long ago.

But maybe he needed to let it go now.

“Do i get to know your name at least?” Cal questioned.

“Trilla.” She answered as if anticipating the question.

“Trilla…” Cal spoke her name as their eyes met again.

“In the flesh.” She countered as her eyes burned into his.

The look she gave him made him feel wanted.

Emotions bubbled inside him as her gaze seemed to enthrall him.

“Time for a more direct line of questioning.” Trilla said as she hovered a palm next to Cal’s temple.

“Now to find the answers that aren't written down.” 

Cal flinched slightly as he felt her touch his mind with the force.

“Let me in, Padawan.” She coaxed him with the trace of a threat. 

Cal stilled his mind and left it vulnerable for the Second Sister to penetrate.

Trilla’s mental contact elicited a soft moan from the redhead. His eyelids fluttered shut as Trilla anesthetized his conscious thoughts like a psychic drug.

“Hush.” The Inquisitor quietened him.

The sensation pulled him down into a state of calm docility.

His breathing slowed, his heartbeat calmed and the tension in his body gradually fell away.

His mind fell into her arms through the force

“Thats it...surrender.” The Second Sister whispered in his ear seductively.

“You just relax. I’ll do the rest.” 

She was in his head, able to see all his thoughts and memories.

Cal had never felt so safe.. All the hurt, all the fear, all the guilt, melted away into perfect numbing bliss.

These long five years, he’d been starved of comforting experiences.

Neither his mind nor body stirred as she literally possessed him.

How could a user of the Dark Side make him feel this way? Was this why the Jedi forbid attachment? 

It overwhelmed like a drug, he frantically wanted more, to feel her mind overpower his own was something he never knew he needed.

“Well. Looks like Ninth was telling the truth.” Trilla said with pleasant surprise.

“You  _ are _ a submissive.” proud at having drawn out his true nature.

“More…” Cal was completely open to her now.

“I need...I need-”

“I know.” Trilla anticipated his words and gave him exactly what he wanted. 

Cal snapped back to consciousness to feel the sudden warmth of the Inquisitor's arms around him. He found his restraints unlocked. 

Cal had no intention of running away from her this time.

As he returned the embrace the Jedi felt Trilla’s lips meet his own.

His heart started doing flips.

A small mewling sound came from Cal when the Inquisitor’s tongue started exploring his mouth. 

He did not resist her. It only made him hold onto her even tighter.

As the two of them collided, his psychometry came into action. Images of them together flashed across his mind. Fantasies that they both shared in opposing roles.

Her dominance. His submission.

Cal felt Trilla’s emotions, her sincerity, her hope that he would take her hand.

He saw what she wanted to sculpt him into, not just as an Inquisitor, but as  _ hers _ .

He knew his defection would not put anyone else in danger. He’d heard nothing of any other survivors.

There was nothing to lose from giving into this.

Trilla slowly lifted away from the kiss to speak.

“The Imperial Black will look good on you.” she said with reassuring calm as she spectated Cal’s stream of consciousness.

She removed herself from his mind, having already gathered the information and memories she needed.

“I take excellent care of my playthings. 

There aren't many choices in the Inquisitorius, but this is one of them.” She tenderly rubbed his cheek. Cal leaned into her touch. 

“You could be mine. Does that excite you?” Trilla said temptingly. “Some prey only tastes good when it wants to be caught. I need you to want it. I want you  _ begging _ for me.” 

“Yeah...I want that. I want to be with you.” Cal answered her question with his truth.

This response pleased the Second Sister.

“Then I’ll make you mine. You’ll learn directly from me and become a deadly Inquisitor I'm sure. 

But when we are together. I’ll give exactly what you’ve always  _ needed _ .”

Cal knew this was the point of no return, but he didnt care, all he wanted was for his mind, body and soul to be hers. He was drawn in like a moth to her flame.

He found himself looking up at the taller Inquisitor.

Trilla watched him “Well? Reconsidering your allegiances?”

“Fuck the Jedi.” Cal cursed cathartically.

“I intend to.” She purred.

Cal was still held tight in her arms when her bracer beeped, she answered it with no delay. “Second here.” 

“Second Sister. Lord Vader’s shuttle is due for arrival.” A gruff voiced Trooper on the other end informed her.

“Good. Bring the prisoner to my quarters.” She replied on her comms before turning her attention back to her newly claimed Submissive.

The Inquisitor handcuffed his hands again as she moved him off the interrogation chair.

“Protocol darling.” She joked. “I’ll see you after my mission report.”

Gloved fingers affectionately brushed his chin.

Her piercing eyes promised him things that he was always afraid to ask for.

“ **I want you stripped and on your knees when I arrive.** ” She commanded.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
